Love or Lost
by nakajima shoko
Summary: "Cinta adalah suatu kondisi di mana kebahagian orang lain menjadi penting bagi kebahagiaanmu" mungkin itulah yang sdang dirasakan oleh Luhan. Jatuh cinta pada seorang teman sekelasnya yang cantik dan pintar. Tapi dilain sudut ia mulai belajar. Ternyata ada kalanya mencintai tidak memerlukan suatu alasan. "Aku menyukai Luhan-sunbae. Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk mencintaimu?"


**Title: Love or Lost, Part 1 **

**Main Cast:  
Xi Luhan**

Suport Cast:  
EXO, OC, etc

Genre:  
Romance, School Life, Frienship, Family

**Author:  
Jung Mooney (Nakajima Shoko)**

  
Note :  
Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, tapi semoga kalian suka. Don't be plagiator and silent reader, bagaimanapun juga saya membuat ff ini dengan keringat saya sendiri, gamsahamnida :)

.

.  
*

* * *

"_Dalam hidup kesabaran saja tidaklah cukup, kita harus mengubah kesabaran menjadi keberanian di saat yang tepat"_

* * *

Luhan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Jung Haera berbeda. Jung Haera adalah satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang benar-benar berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata berwana cokelat lembut. Selain pintar, gadis itu pun bahkan punya banyak prestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Haera juga terlahir dari keluarga berada yang memiliki bisnis restoran yang membuka banyak cabang hingga ke jepang. Dari sekian banyak hal itu jadi banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi temannya. Tak sedikit juga anak laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejar cinta gadis bersenyum malaikat tersebut. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya dapat mengamati gadis itu secara diam-diam. Stalker? Bukan. Luhan sangat menghargai privasi orang lain. Terkadang bahkan Luhan sering membantu gadis itu meski selalu tak kentara. Seperti saat ini. Suasana di kantin terasa sangat ramai. Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas lega. Sedikit banyaknya ia bersyukur telah lebih dulu mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kantin yang tepat bersebelahan dengan lapangan sekolah. Ia kini tengah menyantap bekal makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Suasana kantin menjadi semakin riuh saat seorang gadis cantik yang belum lama ini asyik melayang-layang di benaknya tiba-tiba memasuki kantin bersama teman-temannya yang populer.

"Jung Haera. Terlihat bersinar seperti biasa, ya?" Baekhyun berargumen sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, hyung. Daum adalah adik dari Haera sunbae. Maksudku mereka terlalu berbeda" Sehun yang semula hanya mendengarkan kini bersuara dan dengan cepat mendapat respon berupa tatapan aneh dari kedua _hyung_-nya.

"Jung Daum teman sekelasmu? Si gadis liar yang hobby makan?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ikut bergabung. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang mengikutinya. Luna tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"_Ne_! _Sunbae_ juga berpikir begitu? Kakaknya sangat anggun dan pintar. Sedangkan adiknya? Ah, aku tak bisa banyak berkomentar" Sehun menggeleng pelan dan langsung menyambar segelas jus jeruk yang ada di meja dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Yah! Itu punyaku Sehun_-ah_! Aku juga tak percaya punya dongsaeng sepertimu. Hais, kalau begini terus lama-lama aku bisa bangkrut" Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu saat melihat adiknya dengan wajah tak berdosa meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Ayolah! Luhan bahkan belum sempat meminumnya. Sehun menyengir.

"Hehe, mian _hyung_. Akan ku ganti" Luhan hapal betul. Setelah bilang 'akan ku ganti' adiknya, Sehun pasti akan lupa dengan janjinya. Ini sudah sangat biasa terjadi.

"Itu Jung Daum!" Sehun terlonjak. Ia menunjuk seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Semua yang ada di meja tigabelas, tempat mereka duduk, mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang gadis bersurai kecokelatan yang kini melangkah menuju stand penjual makanan.

'Oh, jadi itu Jung Daum. Daum adik Haera?' Luhan membatin. Sekilas Jung Daum hanya terlihat seperti gadis biasa. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Haera kakaknya, ia tentu kalah cantik. Luhan yakin warna coklat milik rambut gadis itu berasal dari pewarna rambut. Gadis bandel mungkin? Ah, tidak. Seragam sekolah gadis itu sangat rapi dengan rok yang menutupi lututnya. Rambutnya juga dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna merah marun. Jung Daum. Tidak ada yang aneh darinya.

"Aku yakin dia akan memesan banyak makanan kali ini" Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menyengir sambil mengangkat bahunya. Baru saja Luhan hendak berkomentar tentang ucapan Chanyeol. Jung Daum nampak berjalan melewati meja mereka dengan nampan penuh makanan lengkap dengan dua kotak susu dan puding cokelat. Belum lagi kantong plastik penuh camilan yang ditentengnya. Sehun yang semula hendak memakan choco cakenya hanya bisa bengong. Baekhyun yang memang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya hanya dapat menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol dan Luna hanya bisa meringis. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya dapat menatap kepergian gadis dengan nafsu makan luar biasa itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Jung Daum. Dia itu perempuan atau apa? 

* * *

Sekolah usai sejam yang lalu, tapi masih saja ada beberapa siswa Seoul High yang masih betah berlama-lama berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Entah itu hanya ingin mencari koneksi internet yang memadai lewat wifi sekolah, berdiskusi soal tugas yang baru saja diberikan guru pembimbing mereka atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk santai di bangku kelas. Dari ketiga opsi tersebut Luhan tidak termasuk salah satunya karena namja itu kini tengah menyibukkan diri dengan selembar kertas berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan pulpen bertinta hitam yang tengah menari-nari merangkai kata-kata indah di atasnya. Secret admire. Itulah dirinya. Terkadang ia juga menempelkan setangkai lavender pada loker milik gadis pujaannya itu. Sehun, adiknya sempat heran kenapa Luhan lebih memilih lavender ketimbang mawar.'Lavender kan untuk mengusir nyamuk!' Luhan terkekeh sendiri mengingat ucapan protes dari adiknya saat itu. Kebanyakan gadis memang sangat menyukai bunga, khususnya mawar. Tapi Luhan punya alasan sendiri kenapa dirinya lebih memilih lavender ketimbang bunga mawar dengan aneka warna. Dalam bahasa bunga Lavender punya arti 'cinta yang tersembunyi', dan Luhan ingin dirinya selalu begitu. Mencintai tanpa berharap suatu hari perasaannya akan terbalas.

"_Hyung_! Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku bersama temanku. Kalau kau mau pulang. Pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku akan pulang dengan bus. _Hyung_?" Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya pada pintu kelas XI-A. Kelas tersebut kini telah kosong. Hanya tersisa Luhan di mejanya. Sehun mendengus karena tak mendapat respon dari hyungnya.

"_Hyung_? Sedang apa?" Anak laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu hanya dapat menautkan alisnya saat berusaha mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya. Luhan menoleh sekilas. Sedikit kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini Sehun-_ah_? Mau pulang sekarang?" Luhan dengan cepat menyelipkan kertas berwarna biru muda itu kedalam buku teksnya yang masih terbuka. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu _hyung_. Jadi kau benar-benar tak mendengar omonganku?" Terang Sehun. Luhan menggeleng singkat.

"Aku mau pergi ke toko buku. Mungkin akan pulang telat. Jadi jangan menungguku _hyung_, aku akan pulang naik bus" Sehun mengulang kembali kata-katanya lalu nampak merogoh sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Bubble Tea untukmu, _hyung_. Ini dari seorang temanku. Dia titip ini untukmu" Sehun nampak tak rela saat menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi minuman favoritnya itu pada Luhan. Luhan terkekeh.

"Sampai kapan kau mau jadi kurir begini Sehun-_ah_? Kalau kau mau. Ambil saja tehnya. Aku sudah beli minuman di kantin" Sehun nampak berbinar mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau jadi kurirmu terus. _Jinjja_? _Gomawo hyung_! Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. _Annyeong_" Sehun menyambar kantung plastik tadi dan langsung melesat menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Dasar bocah"

Luhan yang baru menyadari keadaan kelas sudah benar-benar sepi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Sekilas ekor matanya memandang kertas biru yang mengintip dari buku teksnya. Hari ini pun mungkin ia akan menempel setangkai lavender di loker Jung Haera. Lagi.

* * *

Sehun berlari menuju parkiran. Bukan berarti ia berubah pikiran dan hendak pulang bersama kakaknya. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya. Sehun tersenyum saat matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tengah bersandar pada batang pohon momiji. Sosok itu nampak belum menyadari kehadirannya karena sedari tadi matanya terfokuskan pada sebuah buku tebal yang Sehun yakin adalah sebuah novel. Sehun terkekeh. Dasar kutu buku.

"Hyejin-_ssi_! _Mianhae_ membuatmu menunggu lama" gadis berambut panjang itu terlonjak.

"Sehun-_ssi_! Kau mengagetkanku! Ah_, gwaenchana_. Jadi ikut ke toko buku? Kalau kau tak sempat aku bisa pergi sendiri, kok. Bukunya biar kau titip dulu padaku" gadis itu tersenyum ramah sambil memasukkan novel yang semula dibacanya kedalam ransel ungu miliknya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. _Kajja_! Setelah ini kita masih harus menyelesaikan tugas klompok kan?" Hyejin mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan laki-laki berkulit putih di hadapannya. Sehun tersenyum senang.

_"Ne, kajja!" _

* * *

Parkiran nampak sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa kendaraan milik siswa dan beberapa staf sekolah yang masih terparkir rapi disana. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya. Ini sudah sore. Ia yakin ibunya akan mengomel setibanya di rumah karena terlambat pulang. Ia ingat pesan ayahnya dulu. Apapun yang terjadi jika itu situasi mendesak sekalipun, ia tidak diperbolehkan mengebut di jalanan. Luhan setuju dengan ayahnya. Ia masih muda. Masih banyak hal bermanfaat yang ingin dilakukannya. Apalagi mengingat akhir-akhir ini marak sekali terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan sedikit banyak korbannya adalah kaum pelajar. Tak masalah kalau harus mendapat ceramah dari sang ibu, yang penting ia akan pulang dengan selamat sore ini. Luhan tersenyum tipis saat dengan mudah berhasil menemukan _range rover_ hitam miliknya masih terparkir rapi di tempatnya semula. Luhan yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil mengurunkan niatnya saat melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing di matanya tengah berjalan menuju areal parkir kendaraan beroda dua. Gadis yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menjadi obrolan hangat Luhan dan teman-temannya itu berhenti di depan sebuah sepeda gayung berwarna cokelat. Sepertinya sepeda tua. Namun kentara sekali jika sepeda itu sangat terawat. Sepeda itu miliknya? Gadis yang apik. Luhan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sepertinya gadis tadi tahu bahwa Luhan tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Oke, saatnya pulang!

* * *

Setelah memarkirkan _range rover_nya di bagasi, Luhan lantas mengendap-endap memasuki kamar tamu. Sepi. Ah, sepertinya ibunya belum pulang. Dengan langkah ringan namja itu memasuki dapur. Hendak mengambil beberapa camilan yang akan dibawanya ke kamar. Perutnya sudah berontak ingin diisi. Tapi ia sedang malas makan nasi. Saat tangannya sedikit lagi menyentuh pintu lemari es seseorang nampak menahan bahunya. Luhan seketika membatu. Jangan-jangan...

"Nah, anak _eomma_ yang tampan ini sedang apa? Kenapa pulang terlambat dan tidak mengucapkan salam, heum?" Luhan menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Berbalik dan tertawa kikuk di hadapan sosok wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Hehehe, tadi aku ada urusan _eomma_ sehingga harus pulang terlambat. Dan aku pikir di rumah tidak ada orang jadi aku langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam" ucap Luhan seadanya. Ibunya hanya dapat tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ini. Luhan-_ah_, sudah makan? Eomma memasak kari. Jika kau lapar makanlah dulu. Ngomong-ngomong di mana adikmu? Kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Wanita berusia akhir tigapuluh tahunan itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia nampak lelah.

"Aku makan nanti saja _eomma_. Tadi Sehun bilang akan pergi bersama temannya. Mungkin ia akan pulang sebentar lagi" Luhan menjawab sambil menyelundupkan apel dan sebotol cola ke dalam ranselnya.

"Begitu, ya? Setelah ini eomma harus kembali ke kantor. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah. Kalau adikmu pulang kalian makanlah bersama lebih dulu. Eomma mungkin akan pulang agak larut"

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada ibunya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang ibu. "_Arraseo_. Aku akan makan begitu Sehun pulang. _Eomma _juga harus makan. Aku paling tidak suka kalau _eomma_ lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan diri _eomma_ sendiri. _Arra_?"

"_Ne, arraseo_. _Eomma_ janji. Apapun untuk putra _eomma_ yang paling tampan" Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Jadi aku bukan anak _eomma_ yang tampan?" Jina hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Sehun, putra bungsunya yang baru datang mengintip dari balik rak buku yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang makan.

"Bukan. Sehun-_ah_ adalah putra eomma yang paling manis. _Neomu kyeopta_!"

"_Eomma_! Aku ini tampan! Bahkan lebih tampan darinya!" Ucap Sehun tak terima sambil menunjuk Luhan. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa tertawa dengan suka cita sedangkan disampingnya sang _eomma_ ikut tertawa.

"_Hais_, kau itu tidak sopan sekali. Aku ini _hyung_mu. Aku lebih tua darimu. Percayalah _dongsaeng_. Kau itu imut, hahaha"

"_Yah_, aku akan menghabisimu _hyung_!"

* * *

"_Hyung_! Amankan semua persediaan makanan kita! Kare buatan eomma, cokelat pocky, camilan di kulkas, persediaan apelmu, semuanya!"

Luhan yang sore itu hendak pergi mengambil minum di dapur menatap heran Sehun yang bertingkah seperti orang kesetanan sambil berlarian tak tentu arah.

"Yah, kau ini kenapa Sehun-ah?"

"Dia akan datang! Ke sini! Ke rumah kita _hyung_!"

"_Nuguya_? Dia siapa? Siapa yang akan datang? Bicara yang jelas Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengguncang bahu Sehun tak sabar hingga membuat bungkusan camilan yang ada di genggaman Sehun lolos begitu saja dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar _Cookie Monster_!" Sebuah seruan keluar begitu saja dari suara asing dari luar rumah. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu depan.

_'Cklek'_, pintu depan berhasil dibuka oleh Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat empat orang remaja asing di depan rumahnya. Tiga orang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki. Dua orang diantaranya nampak menenangkan anak laki-laki yang tengah menggerutu pada seorang gadis bersurai cokelat yang asyik memakan kue cokelat miliknya sendirian. Mereka teman Sehun?

"Aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan _cookie monster _sepertinya! Lihat kerjanya hanya makan saja. _Shikshin_!"

"Jongin-_ah _jangan begitu! Bagaimanapun juga kita kan satu kelompok, Harus kompak! Benarkan Hyejin-ah?" Gadis bersurai coklat terang lainnya menatap temannya sengit. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya lagi hanya bisa meringis melihat pertengkaran konyol temannya. _'Ribut di rumah orang! Bikin malu saja!' _Andai saja Lee Hyejin punya keberanian lebih untuk menegur kedua temannya.

"_Yah_, Lee Jungha! Kau lebih membelanya daripada aku?"

"_Nuguya?"_ Luhan menyikut lengan adiknya. Sehun menyengir. Gadis yang semula asyik dengan kue coklatnya kini mulai menyadari kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap sosok namja yang tengah berdiri di samping Sehun. Gadis itu terlonjak. Jari telunjuknya mengacung kearah wajah Luhan.

"K—kau! Kau _sunbae_ aneh yang menguntitku di parkiran sekolah kan?! _S—stalker_!"

"M—mwo?"

Ayolah. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya yang sebenarnya memang kurang menarik ada seorang gadis yang mengatainya stalker! Bahkan ia sendiri tak terlalu mengenal gadis itu. Luhan yang malang..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter,

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini _hyung_? Kalau kau memang menyukainya nyatakan perasaanmu. Apa kau mau melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Besok. Jika aku menang saat pertandingan basket"

"Jung Haera. _Saranghae_"

"Apa katanya? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Dia menolakku"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai kakakmu Sehun-_ssi_"

"Ini tidak adil"

* * *

**Sebelumnya maaf bila ada salah penulisan atau cerita yang kurang menarik. Mohon kritik dan saran dari readernim setelah membaca ff ini, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca, gomawo~**

**Nakajima Shoko,**


End file.
